The present invention relates in general to substrate manufacturing technologies and in particular to an apparatus for measuring a set of electrical characteristics in a plasma.
In the processing of a substrate, e.g., a semiconductor wafer, MEMS device, or a glass panel such as one used in flat panel display manufacturing, plasma is often employed. As part of the processing of a substrate (chemical vapor deposition, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, etch, etc.) for example, the substrate is divided into a plurality of dies, or rectangular areas, each of which will become an integrated circuit. The substrate is then processed in a series of steps in which materials are selectively removed (etching) and deposited (deposition) in order to form electrical components thereon.
In an exemplary plasma process, a substrate is coated with a thin film of hardened emulsion (such as a photoresist mask) prior to etching. Areas of the hardened emulsion are then selectively removed, causing parts of the underlying layer to become exposed. The substrate is then placed in a plasma processing chamber on a substrate support structure comprising a mono-polar or bi-polar electrode, called a chuck. Appropriate etchant source gases (e.g., C4F8, C4F6, CHF3, CH2F3, CF4, CH3F, C2F4, N2, O2, Ar, Xe, He, H2, NH3, SF6, BC13, C12, etc.) are then flowed into the chamber and struck to form a plasma to etch exposed areas of the substrate.
Subsequently, it is often beneficial to measure the electrical characteristics in a plasma (i.e., ion saturation current, electron temperature, floating potential, etc.) in order to ensure consistent plasma processing results. Examples may include detecting the endpoint of a chamber conditioning process, chamber matching (e.g., looking for differences between chambers which should nominally be identical), detecting faults and problems in the chamber, etc.
In view of the foregoing, there are desired apparatus for measuring a set of electrical characteristics in a plasma.